


Why?

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Dreams are lies that never come true.Well, unless you’re the liar.





	Why?

_20th August 1939_

Allison woke up. Her head hurt and she felt like her limbs were completely immobile. She looked about at her surroundings and tried to move. She looked down to see that her arms and legs were secured to a chair with rope. _Simce when was there rope here?_ A vat of ink sat behind her. The chair appeared to be tied to some sort of chain. She followed the mechanism to a button. Joey shared the balcony, staring down at her, a genuine smile on his pale face.

“Where am I?”, She asked, desperately struggling against her bonds, “What are you doing?!”

”Shouldn’t you know by now?”, He spat, “Norman was right to take a liking to you. You both stick your noses where they don’t belong.” 

Panic consumed Allison’s mind and senses as he laughed once more. 

“Of course, it doesn’t matter anymore. Soon you’ll be perfect.”

”NO!”, She cried, “I will not be part of your scheme! These are innocent lives you’re taking, doesn’t that matter to you?!”

The silence was an answer. He tapped his gloved fingers on the balcony’s edge, staring her down. The gloves gave his hands the appearance of ink, dark and shiny, yet concealing a dark truth. Allison looked at the ground. It was not beneath her, a few feet ahead. There was only Ink below her. Ink was everywhere. And she was going to die in it. A salty taste filled her mouth as she wept. Joey rolled his eyes and moved over to a control pannel.

”God, you’re all pathetic! Always screaming and crying and begging when you know it’s hopeless. It would be easier for both of us if you just accepted your fate.”

He was about to press the button when Allison moved her head upwards. Her eyes were not filled with tears or sorrow. Only hatred.

”Why?”, She croaked.

Joey paused. A smile split across his face. It was an odd smile. Too round and fake. Too..... **Animated.**

“Because it’s new.”, He pressed the button, “Because it’s real.”, Allison screamed, 

**“Because it’s just s o  p  e  r  f  e  c  t.”**

And she disappeared beneath the black surface, never to emerge again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 5 hype is real!!!


End file.
